Maki
Maki, also known as Maki the Beautiful, is a fishwoman and the current gunner of Triton's Pirates. The first to join the crew, she first met up with her captain at Saobody, where she agreed to join him after he saved her from a group of slavers. Following their acquiration of Bonsey, she lead the crew to Barbarossa, a nefarious hive of pirates and bounty hunters who have joined forces, and there her past was revealed. Following the events there, she rejoined the crew. Her current bounty is 40,000,000. Appearance Maki is a fishwoman in possession of a complexion which has somewhat of a fuschia tint to it, a slender figure which is complimented by her sizable bosom, a pair of dark purple eyes, and light green hair which both is allowed to freely dangle as a pair of chest-length bangs in the front and is tied into a pair of shoulder-length ponytails in the back. It should also be noted that there are gills situate upon her neck. Over a primarily white tube top that is outlined with gold and has a heart centered upon it, she wears a primarily crimson vest which is outlined with gold. Upon her arms are a pair of independent sleeves. Each of said sleeves are both primarily crimson with white cuffs and kept in position by a knot tied from a golden lace. Lastly, she is also dressed in a miniskirt with slits on its sides, a pair of black stockings, and a pair of brown boots. Gallery MakiPerfume.png|Maki with some perfume MakiRejoining.png|Maki rejoining the crew after the Barbarossa Arc. MakiDress.png Personality How does your character behave and their morals Abilities and Powers Swordsmanship If character uses a sword Marksmanship If 'character uses a gun Hand to Hand Combat Martial Arts, Free style Physical Strength How strong and feats of strength Agility How fast they can walk, how high they can jump, good at dodging, flexibility? Endurance How much damage and pain your character can endure Weapons Any weapons at all? Devil Fruit ''For further information: '''Devil Fruit Name (please link to your devil fruit page) Summary, Type, Usage of the devil fruit Please create a separate page for your devil fruit for detailed information on the usage, strengths, weaknesses, and attacks that the user have for this devil fruit if your character consumed a devil fruit. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Haōshoku Haki: Color of the Conquering King Relationships Crew Family Allies/ Friends Enemies Other History Tell us what happened to your character? Character Design So how did you come up with your character? Inspiration? Creativity? How did you develop even further? Major Battles Who your character fought against Ex. Character vs that guy (Won, Lost, Interrupted, Escaped, Killed) Quotes Your character's phases (funny, inspirational, serious, etc) Trivia Tell us fun facts about your character Related Articles Links from this wiki that are related to this page External Links Links that are '''NOT '''from this wiki that are related to this page Category:Triton's Pirates Category:Zeon1 Category:Pirate Category:Female Category:Fishman Category:Fishman Jujutsu Users Category:Gunner